Olivia/Anime
While not mentioned by name, in The Guardian's Challenge, it is revealed that completed Olivia's grand trial and received a Z-Ring from her prior to the start of the . She partially appeared in Young Kiawe Had a Farm! during a flashback, when Kiawe told that the Z-Ring and Firium Z he had received from Olivia was his grandfather's. She was also mentioned in A Glaring Rivalry! when revealed that he obtained his Rockium Z from completing her grand trial. Olivia physically debuted in The Island Whisperer!, where she traveled to Melemele Island and visited the Pokémon School, taking and to visit Akala Island. She continued to appear during throughout Ash and his classmates' stay on the island, first in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!, where she organized a class involving treasure hunting using Stoutland Search. During the treasure hunt, found a Sparkling Stone, which Olivia took to be converted into a Z-Ring. The finished Z-Ring was returned to Lana in the next episode. In Currying Favor and Flavor!, Olivia sent Ash and his classmates on a search for ingredients for the famous "Akala Curry". Ash was paired up with , with their search eventually leading them to Lush Jungle, where Ash was challenged by . After Ash defeated Lurantis, Olivia showed up and revealed that the entire search had actually been a part of Ash's trial, and he now qualified to take on her grand trial. In Trials and Determinations!, she battled Ash in his Akala Island grand trial at the Ruins of Life, using Lycanroc and in a Double Battle against and . Despite their two opponents giving them a lot of trouble, Rowlet finally managed to defeat Probopass with , only for Rockruff to impulsively attack and knock out Rowlet out of its desire to battle Lycanroc alone. Despite this setback, Rockruff was still able to defeat its evolved form, winning the battle for Ash. After the battle, Olivia gave Ash a Rockium Z and told him that Rockruff's behavior was a sign of it being ready to evolve soon. In The Professors' New Adventure!, Olivia attended the wedding of and Professor Burnet. She reappeared in flashbacks in Some Kind of Laziness! and Not Caving Under Pressure!. In Full Moon and Many Arms!, Olivia was seen praying at the Ruins of Life while she waited for the Manalo Festival to begin. In Securing the Future!, she joined the rest of Alola in restoring to its by lending it some of her Z-Power. In Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!, Olivia met up with Ash and his classmates again when they visited Akala alongside and , who were visiting Alola. Brock fell in love with her, resulting in Misty dragging him away. She agreed to a battle and used Lycanroc against but the battle was interrupted by who attempted to steal the Pokémon. Brock and Olivia avoided capture and teamed up to attack Team Rocket with a heart shaped . In The Dealer of Destruction!, Olivia, her fellow Kahunas, and Lusamine helped Professor Kukui reveal the Alola League to the public. In A Recipe for Success!, Olivia was visiting Aina's Kitchen when Abe asked Mallow to collect some ingredients from . Mallow was gone for a while helping out at the Café, so Olivia started helping Abe at the Kitchen and was later joined by Ash and the rest of his classmates. Olivia later watched as Mallow returned with a Grassium Z given by , and a Z-Ring given by Oranguru. She then cleaned and decorated the Z-Ring before giving it back to Mallow for her to use. In SM129, Olivia appeared alongside her fellow Kahunas, acting as a referee during the Battle Royal preliminary round of the Manalo Conference. In SM130, Olivia refereed the second pair of first-round matches: one between Hau and Samson Oak, and the other between Mallow and Lana. In SM132 and SM133, she continued observing the Manalo Conference battles. She reappeared in SM134, SM135, and SM136. Olivia/Anime/Character|Character Olivia/Anime/Pokémon|Pokémon Olivia/Anime/Voice actors|Voice actors